Ultraman Gaia (Superior Universe)
The Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers version of is an Ultra who was born from Gamu Takayama. History After Rena had made everyone remember their original hope, Gamu realized that his original dream which was to become a scientist along with Asuka, remembering his dream as well, causing their transformation items to appear in their hands and they transform into Dyna and Gaia. They free Tiga from the cylinder and defeat the last three monsters. However, the mysterious cloaked being and many other similar looking beings use their magic to revive the souls of the defeated monsters. The souls combine to form Giga Chimera. The monster knocks down the three Ultras, however, their friends and the city continuously cheer them on and they rise up to fight Giga Chimera. Soon, Hokuto, Hayata, Dan, and Go turn into the Ultra Brothers with the help of their wives. Together, they free Ultraman Mebius from his imprisonment. The five then join Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia and help fight Giga Chimera. After repelling several attacks from Giga Chimera, it flees into space. The 8 Ultra brothers follow it and finish it off. However after returning to Earth, the cloaked beings rise once again. The mysterious beings, called Kageboshi, fuse to become the Giant Kageboshi. The Giant Kageboshi states that he will make more powerful monsters and will bring despair to Earth. Tiga however replies back that it's useless and that the light in everyone's heart will always protect them. The Ultra brothers combine their powers to use the Superior Myth Blaster and destroy the Giant Kageboshi. It was unknown whether Gamu kept the Esplender since the threat of Kageboshi had ended. Profile, Forms and techniques Profile *'Height': micro - 50 m *'Weight': 42,000 t *'Activity time': Undefined Body Features *'Gaia Head': Referring to the gold markings on Gaia's head, it is unknown if they also gather Light Energy or Mana from the Earth since the Ultras of the Super 8 universe do not appear to have time limits. *'Gaia's eyes': They can detect hidden enemies, even those that are invisible or hiding behind objects, can also see vast distances. *'Life Gauge': This version of Gaia has a color timer that is like the others of his universe, green and without a time visible time limit. It is unknown if it is the same as the Original Gaia's but his Life Gauge also reflected his absence of a limit. *'Gaia Shake Star': The gold and black bands around his life gauge, they are pieces of armor and sturdiest part of his body, being almost indestructible. *'Gaia Body': The red ultra's body can withstand low temperatures and survive in the vacuum of space. He is also resistant to laser beams and fire. Forms - GV= Glitter Version Born from everyone's hope to defeat the Giant Kageboshi, Gaia assumes Glitter Version, firing Glitter Quantum Stream while use it with the rest of the Ultra Brothers to perform Superior Myth Blaster. Techniques *'Glitter Quantum Stream': This attack is an upgrade version of the original Quantum Stream. **'Superior Myth Blaster': A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. Gaia_glitter.jpg|Glitter Quantum Stream Imageshshs.jpg|Superior Myth Blaster }} Transformation The Esplender: Gamu raises the Esplender to the sky, it then activates and bathes Gamu in a beam of red light where, Gamu is then transformed into Ultraman Gaia. The Esplender2.png Giaaa.jpg|Ultraman Gaia's rise in the movie. Trivia *This version of Ultraman Gaia possess a green color timer just like the rest of the Ultra Brothers except Mebius. Category:Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultra Brothers Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Counterparts Category:Ultraman Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest